redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn
'Talk page rules' :1:New messages go at the bottom but if you already have made a section and if it is on the same subject of the section, I would like you to post them there. :2:Always sign your posts :3:Always title your post. Don't post in someone else's section. If you are updating me, sign your post like this: Update:Name of story :4:Well, that's all I can think of for now... :If you do not follow the rules, it will be hard for me to find your message. So please follow rules. :Thank you for your consideration [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, from LordTBT -- LordTBT Talk! 00:19, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Am I awesome? YES!!!You are totally AWESOME! NO!! Maybe, if you'd update your fanfics more Other: (state in talk titled Poll Talk) 'Poll Talk' I am going to make more polls, I love polls! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Okay then, make a poll about fav Redwall character species and find out what is most popular. - Anonymous Will do! It shall appear on my poll page Segalia Okay...I don't know how you would fix it, but thanks for informing me!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 11:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art thank you and I would like to know what scene/character you will be doing. Lordsunflash Duct Tape>Sliced Bread : Sorry. What do you have on mind? Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn 21:43, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I already have a friend of mine working on Corbus so could you do Durb. I never really got into detail over what he looked like but I can say that he is a Rat with a bow and I don't know maybe a green tunic. sorry for the bad description I didn't realize that I hadn't really described him well Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! anything else you need to know?-sunflash I based him off my friend so I might as well use him as an example. He would be a little bit fat and Tall. I'll have to think about the missing teeth thing, it sounds like Durb to me.(henot my friend has terrible table manners) Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! also if you want to, or if it just looks good, then you can give him a satchel(as mentioned in chapter 5) - Sunflash to upload images you just need to select the add photo Icon on the wikia tools and browse your computer until you find the right file(mark it correctly) and then you just follow the instructions from there. Thanks [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC) new pages just want to tell you that when you are making a page that is not canon AKA happens in the books. you should put User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/ before the title so that it counts as your page Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Thanks, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Creating a distinctive signature (I can't get this to look how I want. You should view this in the edit window.) copy this into the "Signature" window on your preferences window. Name here Link to your talk page. to find different color codes visit http://www.w3schools.com/tags/ref_colorpicker.asp for example: this can be changed to a shade of red by entering"#A31919" like this. You can make more than one color like this:Iridian Yours truly, [[User:Iridian Starblade|'I'R'I'D'I'A'N']] User talk:Iridian Starblade Laria Well, I'd rather you create the plot, not me. I'm not used to it, you know, so, surprise me. :) --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 01:05, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Well, as I said, it's entirely up to you, [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 07:58, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Segalia Well, you could delete the others and just make a new blog and copy paste or you could a sk LordTBT about it. Sorry-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 14:48, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Story Content Were you planning on starting a story that would include other user's characters in it? If so you can go to my character page and pick out any you want. [[User:Talanquel|'T'a'l'a'n'que'l']] Perish! 19:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) thank you for the picture, it looks good Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! it's fine, I'm just glad I have a picture to show of one of my characters -Sunflash none really, but if you want to draw them just tell me which one you would like to(see the list here) -Sunflash Alright, I can do Stitcheye. Eye color: yellow-green fur color:blue(cat blue as in gray-ish) Weapon: battle axe Scars: I'm pretty sure you can figure this one out Other: muscular, bend at the end of his tail(like a slightly curved L) anything I forget Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update on my fanfic, Colby Wildscutt of the Long Patrol ...a flask of dandelion and mint cordial and a huge plumcake that just about filled the basket all by itself... First update on LoM I have added another 120 lines to Legend of Marfang. Just so you know, if you want to update someone, post the message at the bottom of their talk page. It gets quite confusing if you don't, and we might not even have known that you posted a message. Might want to take notice of that. Thanks! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 08:19, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I appreciate the help regarding seasons and thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need more help on it. :) Thanks so much for the help mate :) I'm not good at working out ages; I always thought seasons were figured out by choosing the real age you wanted a character to be and then dividing by two. Thanks for correcting me. I know I'll need a lot of help on this. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 20:45, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been having trouble focusing on writing lately. I mean, I want to write, but I don't know where to start/pick up on something without getting OOC. :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I've been trying to figure out where to go on "Legend of the Green Arrow" for a while now. I've got some scenes in it that have large gaps between them and they might be ooc. Would you have an e-mail or g-mail address so I could send them through? :) I'm trying to continue the opening poem in it too; I think it only needs a few more lines. --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 21:29, November 8, 2010 (UTC) You got me there, mate! Yes you are right, Nitram is Martin Backwards. They are similar,but while Martin will gladly go on bloodwrath to defeat his enemies, Nitram tries to never go on bloodwrath. Nitram the Warrior|Talk Page Update:[[User blog:Nitram the Warrior/Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy|'Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy']] *I don't if know if you actually want me to update you, but I wrote little bit more in my story. *New Update on my fanfic, if you would like to read it. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *New Update. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! 15:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) I'll tell you when you have appear in the story when I update. It may take a while. sorry :(. 19:31, November 23, 2010 (UTC) *Special Update ;) Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 19:23, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Question. Can we only enter one character in "This is Your Story"? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 05:36, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't know which character/s to put in the story! There's a list on my page on the Redwall Wars Wiki, and one on my page here. You can tell me which char/s you like and you can tell me who you chose. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:06, November 11, 2010 (UTC) That's it? Have you seen the characters on my Redwall Wars Wiki page? Are you going to pick a vermin? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 21:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC) About your Question. I'll see what I can do, mate. I'll be more than happy to put you in the story, but I'll have to see were you will fit. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! Lathagarr, me bucko, I have found you a place in my Fanfic! That is of course if you still want it. Nitram the Warrior Rage mustn’t cosume you! Just wondering since you drew that picture for me, but have you actually read the story?(seems strange to me that you would draw a character without even knowing who he wasoffence) Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken PS do ya mind signing my friends list(it's lonely) Lord Sunflash The Lord of Flames Has Spoken This is a new message and a like the way most people do there page. Anyway just wanted to wish you happy (18) early birthday!--JamesOfVallron 05:08, November 19, 2010 (UTC) No I don't use the redwall wars wiki sorry :( --JamesOfVallron 01:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) How about they are refugees looking for help from Salamandastron?(you said you needed help with plot right) Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! PS If you need any more help just ask, I have too many ideas and some of them won't work with my fan-fic You're welcome. And trust me I have more than enough ideas (I scrap about 2-5 scenes every chapter in my fan fictions because they won't work with my story) So just tell me the set up and I'll probably have something for it(and I'm usually on because I'm working on putting together the Evil Genius Wiki as a little project) Lord Sunflash Naught Can Stop The Badger Lord! Update! On the Saga! Thorn --I cannot think of a signature, so here is a random one. 17:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Idea for this is your story. Well I just check on it every now and then and if you need help with the next part here is just an idea. First the big group of people can be a army that was defeated and driven from there land(and sick and injured) idk, and they could be on there way to Redwall. Once thornclaw(rangers too) See's them and find out who they are They decide to help them get to redwall. Along the way they meet a series of travelers such as james or(neo) either plus any of the others in the story and once they get too a large amount of people(5 or more you choose) then a band of vermin (the ones who attacked the army's kingdom) show up and find out that they are heading to redwall. The rest you can make up but if you do need help with any more I'm more than happy to help( making plot is my specialty =3 ) (fyi i made this up in under 2 min sitting and eating at dennys)hope you like the idea!--JamesOfVallron 03:42, December 3, 2010 (UTC) This is serious... or not. Should I take it as a good sign or a bad, uh, just kidding. What do you like then, if we have similar interests? And do not say basketball, football or other sports, I hate sports in all forms, but I'm not lethargic or lazy .... though I am a little computer geek but do not speak their language or are interested in computer science. I am more a computer-game fanatics. btw happy birthday in advance:) User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 19:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Apology accepted I can understand that it can be stressful, or something like that. That wiki as you suggested ... uh ... I did not understand anything? Is that another one of those RPG games? (And when will Dharton make his entrance in the story, argh, what I nag. Must stop doing that: D. I'm glad that you really get into it with that annoying scene, "still want it to be an invading army" but your is better) User:Ronnie Macleaf--If you see me, you´re dead 20:50, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Okay Red Warrior 21:48, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Question I'm asking if I could make a Slight change on your character Lathagarr in my fanfic. Instead of using sling, I would like to make him use Bow and arrow. It's really fine if you don't allow it. Nitram the Warrior Rage.... useless 00:18, January 4, 2011 (UTC)